particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Communist Party of Indrala (3510)
| Seats2 Title = Indralan Provinces | Seats2 = | Seats3 Title = Delegates For Political Consultative Conference of Indrala | Seats3 = | Website = http://classic.particracy.net/viewparty.php?partyid=19894 | politics =Politics of Indrala | political parties = Political Parties of Indrala http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Political_parties_in_Indrala | elections = Elections of Indrala | }} The '''Communist Party of Indrala (in Indralan: Yingdala Gongchandang), it was established in November 3510 by Yu Taozong, under the name of Reorganized Movement of the Proletariat, (in Indralan: Wechan Jieji of Chongzu Yundong). Describes itself as a "neo-communist and modern socialist party". History The history of the Communist Party of Indrala begins with the founding of the''' Movement for the Reorganization of the Proletariat (Wechan Jieji of Chongzu Yundong), in '''mid-November 3510 by Yu Taozong. Era Yu Taozong Initially, Yu Taozong regulating their political ideas through a platform, that consisted of three main principles: #''Political independence'' #''Economic self-sustenance'' #''Self-reliance in defence'' In December 3510, Yu Taozonog writes and publishes a collection of of three books, called Yu Taozong Thought '''or Three Represents', which contains a vision political markedly socialist-communist, that will be the official ideology of the party. In the next year ('3511'), together with farmers, workers, intellectuals, professionals, and nationalists, Yu Taozong held the '''1st Party Congress', which was decided by a majority, the name change, in which the Movement for the Reorganization of the Proletariat come to be called Communist Party of Indrala. On 19 November 3516, the Communist Party of Indrala conducted its 2nd Party Congress. In this congress Yu Taozong reaffirmed its platform in 4 new steps. These 4 new steps are: #''The Worker people must have independence in thought and politics, economic self-sufficiency, and self-reliance in defence.'' #''Policy must reflect the will and aspirations of the masses and employ them fully in revolution and construction.'' #''Methods of the revolution and construction must be suitable to the situation of the country.'' #''The most important work of revolution and construction is molding people ideologically as Nationalists and mobilizing them to constructive action''. Like this, Yu Taozong thought in "build a rich and strong state that can guarantee the nation's freedom" and proposed that "freedom should be protected by relying entirely on domestic resources and becoming independent of international resources. The country will therefore have to isolate itself from the Capitalist world". On 13 November 3517, Yu Taozong is operated urgency of an appendicitis, but suffers a fulminant heart attack and dies. The Communist Party of Indrala would look orphan then for a few hours, up the reading of the political testament of Yu Taozong. Thus, the new Secretary-General of the party, is since that time, Huang Zhao, one of the newest and influential party members. Era Huang Zhao Huang Zhao wanted to from early, propose to the State follow of the way of Leftist Economy of Market. This economy is regarded as a market economy transition to multi-sectoral development of socialism, besides allowing the existence of private property of small family businesses, along with large state companies of ownership collective. In addition, it introduced a greater role for market forces to coordinate economic activity among companies and government agencies. Being a mixed economy is destined to be a transition phase for the development of a socialist economy. The goal of this economic system is to improve the productive forces of the economy, developing a firm technical-material base for the foundation of socialism, and to enable to better integrate with the world economy. According to Huang Zhao: "After its implementation, this economic system complements the centrally planned economy, and keeps committed to the centralized control of the State the state-controlled ownership of large industries, with the privatization of small family businesses. These companies become increasingly dynamics and, in large part, contributing to the increase in revenue of the state." The Leftist Economy of Market is a controversial model because private business plays a smaller role with most the means of production remaining firmly under either collective or State ownership and administration. Such economic model defends which the states with a planned socialist economy can only emerge after first developing the basis for socialism through the establishment of a market economy and commodity-exchange economy, and that socialism will only emerge after this stage has exhausted its historical necessity and gradually transforms itself into neo-socialism. On 25 January 3518, before of the June elections, the Communist Party of Indrala held its 3rd Congress of the Party. In him, Huang Zhao has left to bet on the climate of tolerance and in constructive dialogue. He wanted to reform "the confidence in the working class", so that working class can understand and use their ideas openly and collectively, and, that socialism (or communism) should have been the glue that held societies together through an easier approach in which workers can adopt a sense of collectivism, culture, ethics and morality. According to Huang Zhao in 3rd Congress of the Party: "I affirm, first, "Work and produce to consume together" and second, be "a vision of the future", since other communist groups, in their opinion, not longer are. If all men are created equal, why not they should work everyone the same way? I see the struggle for liberation of women, people of color and sexual minorities (such as gays) as intrinsic to the working class revolt, and i look at these specially oppressed sectors of society to ensure the revolutionary leadership." On 5 March 3521, Huang Zhao published his only book. This political book, would be adopted as the internal regulation for the proper functioning of the Party and the guidance of its members. The name of this book is the Independent stand for the self-reliance of Party. This book was also published in other countries, where he received numerous negative critiques. However in these countries has arrived same to exist a 2nd edition quite altered which has been banned because if considered that misrepresented the original message. On 15 December 3523, was held the 1st Extraordinary Party Congress, convened of urgency by Huang Zhao, wherever participated in not only its members but also some observers from the International. This congress, took place under the motto "CPI - More Democracy, More Development" and analyzed the economic and social situation of the country for the last 10 years and defined a new strategy. The Congress took the historical decision, to completing places, in opened on the Central Committee, with militants of various sectors and sensibilities, to facilitate greater intervention of the Party in the circumstances that they if lived. Thus, the CPI returned to be a Mass party, democratic and open to all. Political ideology and stances The Communist Party of Indrala has as official ideology the Yu Taozong Thought. The Thought of Yu Taozong, named Three Represents by Yu Taozong and his followers, is divided into the following three books: *Indralan Way to Socialism *Socialism of the 36th century *Scientific development concept Each book is a step for that Indrala walks toward a "New Democracy", and make its development more fairly possible, through the planning of all activities of the means of production. The connection between them establishing democracy of the masses, regarded as the "mass illumination", and which is defined as "the power of the masses on the entire political and economic system." 'Bill of Rights Socialist' The Communist Party of Indrala goes systematically and persistently propagate the idea of the inevitability of prepare the workers for necessity for non-violent revolution, as the only means of overthrowing the capitalist state. Operates on the principle of democratic centralism, establishing out certain positions as non-negotiable: "struggle for the unity of the working class, against all forms of national oppression, national chauvinism, discrimination and segregation, against all racist ideologies and practices… against all manifestations of male supremacy and discrimination against women ... against homophobia and all manifestations of discrimination against gays, lesbians, bisexuals and transgender people ..." Reiterating the idea of property rights in socialist society as it is outlined in Kaminsk-Ruan "Communalist Manifesto", the Communist Party of Indrala emphasizes that: "Many myths have been propagated about socialism. Contrary to right-wing claims, socialism would not take away the personal private property of workers, but the private ownership of major industries, financial institutions, and other large corporations, and the excessive luxuries of the super-rich." Rather than making all wages entirely equal, the Communist Party of Indrala holds that building socialism would entail "eliminating private wealth from stock speculation, from private ownership of large corporations, from the export of capital and jobs, and from the exploitation of large numbers of workers." 'Living standards' Among the primary concerns of the Communist Party of Indrala are the problems of unemployment, underemployment and job insecurity, which Communism understands as the natural result of the profit-driven incentives of the capitalist economy. "Millions of workers are unemployed, underemployed, or insecure in their jobs, even during economic upswings and periods of 'recovery' from recessions. Most workers experience long years of stagnant and declining real wages, while health and education costs soar. Many workers are forced to work second and third jobs to make ends meet. Most workers now average four different occupations during their lifetime, many involuntarily moved from job to job and career to career. Often, retirement-age workers are forced to continue working just to provide health care for themselves and their families. Millions of people continuously live below the poverty level; many suffer homelessness and hunger. Public and private programs to alleviate poverty and hunger do not reach everyone, and are inadequate even for those they do reach. With capitalist globalization, jobs move from place to place as capitalists export factories and even entire industries to other countries in a relentless search for the lowest wages." The Communist Party of Indrala believes that "class struggle starts with the fight for wages, hours, benefits, working conditions, job security, and jobs. But it also includes an endless variety of other forms for fighting specific battles: resisting speed-up, picketing, contract negotiations, strikes, demonstrations, lobbying for pro-labor legislation, elections, and even general strikes." The national programs of Communist Party of Indrala understands that workers who struggle "against the capitalist class or any part of it on any issue with the aim of improving or defending their lives" are part of the class struggle. 'Religion' The Communist Party of Indrala is not against religion, but instead regards positively religious people's belief in justice, peace and respectful relations among the peoples. To build good relations with supporters of religion, the party has its own Religious Commission. 'Nationalization of the property and State Planning' The Communist Party of Indrala emphasizes the importance of a state economy, nationalized and planned, in what is believed that the rents extracted from natural monopolies or the use of land belonging to the public. "The railroads, public utilities, canals, and forests should be nationalized, and all income from the land and mines should be in the hands of the State. With this money in hand, the State can therefore finance the social welfare programs." Like this, it divides the livelihood into four areas: food, clothing, housing, and transportation; and planned out how an ideal government can take care of these for its people. "We want a social market economy. The current democracy can not have citizens under precarious conditions. With our vision of welfare can address the needs of poor families. That no is a decidedly a left-wing politics, but the party intends to move forward with the leftist policies without the promises of the "mouth to mouth"." 'Party program' Party activity was based around 10 points: #To overthrow indralan feudalism and reactionary bourgeoisie; #To make Indrala completely free; #To establish a worker-peasant-soldier government; #To confiscate the banks and other enterprises belonging to the capitalists and put them under the control of the worker-peasant-soldier government; #To confiscate all the plantations and property belonging to the capitalists and the Indralan reactionary bourgeoisie and distribute them to the poor peasants; #To implement the 8-hour working day; #To abolish the forced buying of government bonds, the poll-tax and all unjust taxes hitting the poor; #To bring democratic freedoms to the masses; #To dispense education to all the people; #To realize equality between man and woman. 'Independent stand for the self-reliance of Party' Published in 5 March 3521 by Huang Zhao, the Independent stand for the self-reliance of Party is the internal regulation for the proper functioning of the Party and guidance of its members. Huang Zhao wrote in the preface of the book that "Politics is the system of depriving the proletariat of Their power", alerting for the problem of "Democracy private of the Authority of the People". It is divided into 7 small parts, each referring to a principle based on the Yu Toazong Thought. The seven parts (summarized) are: #'Socialism and Communism:' Socialism must be developed in Indrala, and the route toward such an end is a democratic revolution, which will enable socialist and communist consolidation over a length of time. It is also important to unite with the middle peasants, and educate them on the failings of capitalism. #'Correcting Mistaken Ideas:' Arrogance, lack of achievement after a prosperous period, selfishness, shirking work, and liberalism, are all evils to be avoided in Indrala's development. Liberalism is taken to mean that one may avoid conflict or work in order to be more comfortable for the moment, while the problem continues to grow. #'Study:' It is the responsibility of all to cultivate themselves, and study the Yu Toazong Thought deeply. It is also necessary for people to turn their attention to contemporary problems, along empirical lines. #'Criticism:' Criticism is a part of the Yu Toazong Thought's method which is central to Party improvement; as such, indralan communists must not fear it, but engage in it openly. #'Unity:' Unity of the masses,is essential, in the Party and in the whole country. At the same time, criticism may take place along comradely lines, while at the same time a basic unity is felt and preserved. This is part of the Yu Toazong Thought's method. #'Serving the People:' It is the duty of the cadres and the Party to serve the people. Without the people's interests constantly at heart, their work is useless. #'Cadres:' The Cadres, the instrument for uniting with and work for the people, must be leaders versed in the Yu Toazong Thought . They must have both guidance and the freedom to use their creative initiative in solving problems. Newer cadres and older cadres must work together with a comradely respect, learning from each other. Party Symbols Leadership 'General Secretary' 'Executive Coordinators' *'Sub-secretary:' Li Duk Jhun *'Treasurer:' Shen Sun-Ryuk *'Spokesperson:' Shifu Chan Po *'Party Leader in Dao Wang Yuan (House of the Way of Humane Authority)': Huang Zhao 'Historical leaders' *'Founder:' Yu Taozong (First Condecorated and Considered as Eternal President by 3rd Party Congress) Party Congresses A party congress is usually held every five years, but can be anticipated or delayed. * 1st Congress - 3511 * 2nd Congress - 19/20 November 3516 * 3rd Congress - 25/28 January 3518 Category:Political parties in Indrala